The Pink Fields
by Redskiez
Summary: sometimes you just gotta accept. Rated T for boyxboy kissing. More one-shots coming up.


**The Pink Fields**

* * *

The breeze blew and the flowers bowed down from the forces of the soft wind, petals and leaves that had fallen flew up as the rode with the breeze and traveled into the air and head towards the endless blue sky.

At the top of the small hill, in the middle of the bed of the pink flowers, sat a silhouette of a boy, he sighed softly as the soft scents of the flowers file his senses. The sun made his bright golden hair shine brighter than it originally did, glowing like a group of fireflies.

He kept his knees close to his chest, sniffing slightly as he pulled the closer, hugging them. His hands intertwined with each other. He curled deeper into hid ball and held back tears that were threatening to fall, he buried his face into his knees, sniffling a bit more. Being too deep in his own little world, he couldn't sense the other that was coming towards him so he didn't even look up until the latter stopped in front of him a quite a while.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" The latter said as he crouched down and bent down a little more to get into eye level with the blonde.

The former said nothing, although the sniffing has died down a lot more. The blonde quickly wiped his eyes and nose and turned without looking up at the latter. "Nothing." His voice trembled and he hoped that it went unnoticed for the other male.

The taller male sighed, "I'm sorry." He said as he went and sat down next to the younger of the two, pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees. He looked up at the sky and watched as the sakura tree branches moved with the wind.

The younger looked shocked, he looked up from his spot, and eyes still red but wide. "Why...? It's not your fault... It was that stupid weasel..." He muttered and didn't even bother to say the real name of said 'weasel', even the word 'weasel' he spat out like it was venom that burned his tongue and lips.

Silence. They said nothing for a while, the younger blinked a couple of times to get his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and blink away the tears. He turned back and stared at the surrounding flowers for a while then looked up at where the other was looking at.

"Your art is beautiful, Deidara-senpai. Besides, Itachi-san didn't really mean it, he was just angry at Kisame for eating all his cereal." The oldest of the pair said suddenly, turning his head to look at the younger blonde.

Deidara was silent; he took a sudden interest at the flowers around his feet and said nothing but breathing deeply, it calmed a lot more after his little childish tantrum, and even more when his partner, Tobi came over to, he guessed, calm him down and get him to return to the hideout before he gets spotted. "You mean it?"

"Hmm?" Tobi tilted his head childishly as he wasn't quite sure what his senpai meant by 'it'.

"About my art, being beautiful. Don't you think it's just an explosion of death?" He asked, timid, glancing at Tobi. He always felt as if even his own partner was faking his amazement at his fleeting art. Deidara always felt Tobi was more interested in him sculpting rather than exploding it, maybe it was because he always exploded them in his face for being too annoying.

"Yeah, your art is beautiful." Tobi said, he hesitated to finish the whole sentence, his mouth opened slightly to say something but he closed it after a little 'uh' came out quietly. No one would have heard it, but since it was only those two in a quite field of flowers and they were sitting side by side, Deidara heard it.

"What is it...?" Deidara looked at Tobi, worried. What was he going to say?

"There's something more beautiful than your art."

"What is it...?" He didn't realize he was echoing his earlier line as he was too into the moment of suspense and maybe even... romance?

"You. The way your eyes shine when you sculpt, and the way your face lights up and that grin appears on your face when they explode. You're beautiful, you know that?" Tobi muttered, his voice being blocked out even more by his orange mask, if it weren't for them being in a field, Deidara wouldn't have caught it.

"Oh..." Deidara returned his gaze back to the flowers around his feet as the words of his partner began to sink in. Realization came to his mind and a deep blush appeared on his face, the blonde faced away from his partner and tried to buried his face back into his knees to hide the blush.

But Tobi saw it though, and let out a soft chuckle. He leaned down closer to the blonde, causing the other to lean away. "What's wrong, Senpai?" He breathed softly, his voice reduced to a low, husky whisper. His mask tickled Deidara's ear and his voice sent shivers down his spine, the hair on the back of his neck rose up and Deidara took a sharp breath. What's up with Tobi's voice?

Squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath, Deidara sat there for a while until he let go of his breath and listened to Tobi's breathing and the birds chirping around the field. "N-." His voice came out slightly higher and he blushed deeper, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Nothing." He said, quite proud of himself at how confident he sounded.

"Are you sure, Senpai?" He whispered again, leaning closer and closer.

Deidara cleared his throat again. "W-What are you doing?!" He half said, half squeaked as Tobi pressed his forehead - or at least where his forehead should be under the mask - against Deidara's.

"You're tense." He muttered, pulling Deidara closer until they're hugging.

Deidara gulped, he was nervous and didn't stop Tobi, what was coming next was totally unexpected for him.

Tobi, with the speed of sound, moved his mask away from his face partly so his mouth was showing. He pressed his lips against Deidara's, grinning slightly when Deidara squeaked and tried to pry him off. It didn't work, as Tobi didn't even budge one bit. He pressed Deidara downwards so he was lying on the flowerbed on his back and, to his surprise, Deidara kissed back.

They pulled apart only when their lungs screamed for the well-needed air. Panting, Tobi rolled off of Deidara and lay next to his partner. They watched the sky, breathing slowly getting back to normal.

Almost by instinct, Deidara crawled over to Tobi and rested his head on his chest. By what instinct? Love, I guess. He huffed softly and nuzzled deeper, smiling softly when Tobi's gloved hand ran across his long golden locks. "Why... Why are you doing this?" Deidara asked, though it was so soft and muffled up by Tobi's chest, said raven thought he was hearing things.

"Because I love you." Tobi said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Deidara blinked and didn't say anything more. He didn't understand, why did he love him? He would ask but it would make him sound like Tobi, well, how Tobi usually acts, right now he just acts like a grown up, it's quite strange.

They lay there for quite some time, watching the sun go down together and watched as the birds flew over their heads as the last of the glowing sunbeams flowed through the trees and poured all over the pink field, making it more golden.

"We should go." Tobi whispered as the sun's last beams began to grow duller. He was replied by soft snoring and chuckled softly when he realized Deidara fell asleep on his chest. Sitting up carefully, he rested Deidara's head on the flowers and stood up. Bending down, he picked up his partner and began to walk towards the hideout. When the pink flowers began to fade into the lush green grass drinking in the dying sunlight, they disappeared with a swirl much like the orange masked ninja's very own mask.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here.

Here's The Pink Fields.

Wonderful.

The music is too, listen to it.

Urghhhh *groans and falls over, unconscious* *drools and snores*


End file.
